Simon Snow
by Noemielaporte
Summary: Baz et Simon se promènent en forêt et s'annoncent des vérités depuis trop longtemps cachées.


Simon Snow

- Il y a des choses parfois qui me rendent profondément incertain.

En entendant ces paroles, Baz se sentit touché. Si Simon avait connu la vie dure dès son jeune âge, il ne prétendait jamais posséder la science infuse.

- Penelope me ramène à la réalité avec ses idées précises et pourtant je n'y comprends rien. Watford m'offre une belle occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur les possibilités du monde, mais je sens que quelque chose me glisse entre les doigts…

- Laquelle?

Simon réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre et dit : « La vie présente dans deux univers en constante communication me semble si complexe, si insaisissable et si intangible que j'en reviens toujours à la même conclusion… »

- Oui, dit Baz sur le même ton songeur que son ami.

- Peut-être qu'en essayant de tout comprendre, de tout prévoir, on est passé à côté de l'essentiel.

Simon prit une pause. Ses yeux vides accompagnant de légères contractions au niveau du ventre donnaient l'impression qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Pourtant, rien n'en sortit.

Baz était accoutumé à ce silence. Même qu'il appréciait beaucoup ce côté pensif propre à son ami. Lui-même se posait des questions mais jamais il ne cherchait à y trouver des réponses. C'était une particularité fascinante chez son ami.

- Bonne nuit, dit Simon avant de s'enterrer sous les couvertures.

- Fais de beaux rêves, répondit Baz sur un ton très doux.

Le lendemain matin, quand Baz ouvrit les yeux, Simon était déjà debout et préparait son sac.

- Que fais-tu? Notre cours de potions devrait débuter sous peu. Tu ne viens pas?

- Non… Tu vois Baz, j'ai envie d'explorer aujourd'hui. Imagine ceci : la forêt nous entoure et pourtant nous ne sommes jamais allés nous y promener…

- Mais Simon! Dit Baz dans un élan de panique en interrompant son ami, tu sais bien qu'elle est maléfique cette forêt et que des gens y ont déjà vu… tu sais qui!

- Écoute, il y a déjà trois ans que nous étudions ici et nous savons nous défendre. Ce n'est pas ça ton point, tu ne veux tout simplement pas manquer ton cours. Sincèrement, nous avons peu de chance de tomber sur des créatures extrêmement dangereuses alors que le temps est si radieux. Regarde dehors!

Simon ouvrit les rideaux.

- Ah! Mes yeux… Alors tu voudrais que je t'accompagne? Tu dis « nous » depuis tantôt.

- Oui! Regarde tous ces arbres. Imagine toute la vie qui s'y cache. Je n'aime pas du tout être cloitré, j'ai besoin de découvrir des choses, par moi-même. J'ai préparé le repas et j'allais te réveiller justement.

- Oh Simon… Ok! Je vais venir, mais à une condition.

- Oui?

- On se tient loin des ennuis.

- Promis et juré.

- Tu vois Baz, la forêt est un endroit bien paisible. Nous pourrions bien y venir pour étudier.

- Oui… je me rends compte que c'est possible. Le centaur que nous avons croisé plus tôt semblait assez sympathique. Il est passé vite, j'ignore même s'il nous a remarqués. Toutefois, je ne viendrais pas ici la nuit!

- Évidemment! Le jour, on peut voir facilement à une certaine distance en plus de pouvoir se tenir près de la limite entre le terrain plat et la forêt.

- Tu sais quoi Simon?

- Non?

- Ma mère était une grande magicienne. De tous ses pouvoirs, son favori était celui qui lui permettait de faire revivre les choses. Si je dis les « choses », ce n'est pas pour rien. Elle pouvait tout réparer, tout réanimer à l'aide d'une seule formule. Ce qu'elle aimait particulièrement, c'était le peu d'énergie que les plantes demandaient pour revenir à la vie. J'y pense parce que nous sommes dans le bois, entourés de vivants si souvent oubliés dans l'univers irréel où nous vivons. Depuis que je suis tout petit, mon monde ne connait aucune limite. Mon père vampire, ma mère magicienne… Dans une certaine mesure, pour moi, c'est ça la réalité, mais il m'arrive de m'ouvrir et alors je découvre des endroits ou des visions fabuleuses. Je m'égare… Revenons à la formule. Ma mère l'appelait «L'horloge». Ce qui m'a alors fasciné par rapport à L'horloge, c'est qu'il arrivait à ma mère de choisir de laisser des objets brisés et des êtres morts.

- C'est très intéressant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en disait?

- Eh bien, si je peux te donner un exemple, en fait je ne m'en rappelle pas exactement, mais je te le raconte du mieux que je peux. Une fois, c'est un exemple très banal, mais j'ai échappé mon livre préféré dans le bain. J'étais assez jeune et c'est un petit livre, quelque chose comme une petite revue en fait. Un catalogue de baguettes je crois. Quand j'ai demandé à maman d'utiliser L'horloge, elle m'a dit non. Je ne comprenais pas trop; elle disait qu'en le laissant sécher je me rappellerais toute ma vie que je l'avais échappé dans mon bain… Je me rends compte maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ce n'est pas forcément bien de ramener les choses à leur état d'avant. J'imagine que c'était sa façon à elle de laisser place aux souvenirs. Il lui arrivait souvent aussi de laisser nos plantes mourir sans rien n'y faire.

- Je comprends… Ça doit être ainsi. Imagine si tout le monde revenait toujours en arrière, tout serait si triste et rien ne changerait jamais. Je comprends ta maman. Ce serait une grande illusion de ne pas laisser le temps agir. J'aime beaucoup ta maman en fait.

- Moi aussi! dit Baz en riant.

Les deux garçons marchaient ensemble dans les bois sans s'éloigner de l'extrémité de celle-ci. Ils étaient sereins dans leur démarche et dans leur façon d'être.

- Tu vois comme nous sommes bien ici! répéta Simon.

- Je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire.

- Et pourtant! Nous sommes tout juste à côté de Watford et du pensionnat.

- Je suis content que nous soyons ensemble, dit Baz en regardant les grands yeux verts de Simon.

- Moi aussi, répondit tendrement Simon.

Cela faisait un long moment que les deux amis marchaient côte à côte. Ils conclurent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Avant que la nuit tombe, oui, mais aussi parce qu'ils se sentaient un peu fatigués.

Rendus au dortoir, Baz et Simon prirent leur douche un à la suite de l'autre. Quand les deux eurent terminé, ils s'assirent sur le lit de Simon.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué ça avant… Mais tes yeux s'accordent parfaitement avec les feuilles vertes dans les arbres. On dirait que tu es né pour vivre avec eux. Je te regardais marcher tantôt et je me répétais sans cesse que ta place était là.

- Baz, je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Depuis quelques semaines, je songe à ne pas revenir l'année prochaine à Watford. J'ai envie de découvrir d'autres choses. Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans la tourmente de la Monotonie rampante. Oui, je dis son nom. Je ne veux plus me cacher.

- Tu sais, répondit Baz alors qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, j'ai aussi l'impression que tu serais mieux dans un autre endroit. J'ignore lequel, mais pas ici c'est certain.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Cependant une chose m'empêche de partir.

- Laquelle?

C'est alors dans un élan de sincérité que Simon se mit à pleurer, tout comme Baz. Tous les deux le savaient bien. Tous les deux étaient follement amoureux depuis des mois. Si leur amour avait été gardé secret, même à eux-mêmes, c'était pour éviter les chagrins. Ils avaient peur.

- Baz, bégaya Simon, je t'aime. Depuis que nous sommes ici ensemble, j'ai appris à te connaître et tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

- Je t'aime Simon.

Quelques mois plus tard, après avoir tant bien que mal contenu leur amour, les deux amoureux durent se séparer. La vie de Baz se basait sur la magie et il ne vivait que pour la comprendre, pour l'apprendre en suivant les traces de la sagesse de sa mère. De son côté, Simon espérait ardemment explorer le monde et la nature. Son instinct le guidait et la lutte qu'il avait menée depuis sa naissance en tentant de toujours s'adapter à ce qu'on lui imposait tirait à sa fin. Il ne reviendrait pas à Watford l'année prochaine.

Les amoureux avaient décidé de garder contact par correspondance épistolaire : les deux possédaient leur hibou. Malgré tout, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le temps jouait en leur faveur et que Simon devrait vite retourner aux études….


End file.
